Songs For Our Class
by Belgium Waffle
Summary: Potongan lyric lagu untuk kelas B, World Academy. Maaf pembagian kelas bukan berdasarkan benua. RnR please! NO FLAME


**A/N: saya author baru di FFn ini, salam kenal~ dan tentunya ini fic pertama saya. Tolong kasih tau kalo ada typo atau mungkin ada yang mau kasih saran? Lewat review ya! Enjoy this fic ^^ don't forget to RnR!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya dan saya cuma meminjam karakternya aja.**

**Summary: potongan lyric lagu yang sesuai dengan kelas B, Gakuen Hetalia. Maaf kalo pendek.**

**Rate: T (buat jaga-jaga)**

**Genre: friendship**

**Warning: fic ini memang aman, tapi hati-hati typo. OOC dikit, dan sistem kelas bukan berdasarkan benua. Gomen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Born This Way (by: Lady Gaga)<strong>

_No matter black, white or beige, chola or orient made, I'm on the right track baby, I was born to be brave_

Kelas B di Gakuen Hetalia tidak mengenal warna kulit atau keturunan Negara. Semuanya sama. Mereka tidak merasa rendah diri dengan perbedaan itu, toh mereka semua berasal dari negara yang berbeda (kecuali Italiancest dan Germancest).

**Tell me something I don't know (by: Selena Gomez)**

_I hear it everyday, I hear it all the time, I never gonna amount too much but they never gonna change my mind_

Mereka nyaris mendengarkan kata yang sama setiap hari. Kata-kata HERO dari America, AWESOME dari Prussia, DOR dari Switzerland, DA ZE dari South Korea, ARU dari China, KOLKOLKOL dan DA atau BECOME ONE WITH ME dari Russia, MARRY ME dari Belarus, VE dari Italy, BLOODY GIT atau BLOODY HELL dari England, BASTARD dari Romano, dan lain-lain. Tetapi itu semua tidak mengubah mereka yang tetap menyukai kelas mereka, walaupun kadang-kadang orang yang mengeluarkan kata HERO atau AWESOME yang bukan suffix itu mesti diancam santetnya Indonesia atau pistolnya Switzerland.

**Party Girl (by: Miranda Cosgrove ft. Jennette McCurdy)**

_You can take the darkness out of the night, you can take the tik tok out of time, go and take the angry out of the world, but you can't take the party_

Walaupun kita bisa mngeluarkan kegelapan dari malam hari, mengeluarkan suara tik tok dari jam, mengeluarkan semua rasa marah keluar dari bumi, tapi kita tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan kerusuhan dan pesta-pesta (saat guru tidak masuk) yang ada dikelas itu.

**Rainbow Veins (by: Owl City)**

_The feeling of letting go, I guess we'll never know_

Mereka mungkin akan merasakan rasanya melepas teman kita pergi, saat kenaikan kelas nanti. Namun mereka pasti akan masih bermain bersama, karena tidak ada yang bisa memisahkannya. Dunia tidak merelakan mereka berpisah selamanya. Jadi, mereka tidak akan pernah merasakan sedihnya berpisah selamanya.

**We Are Who We Are (by: Ke$ha)**

_I'm so sick of be so serious, it's making my brain delirious_

Terkadang, untuk serius itu susah. Apalagi waktu pelajaran! Murid yang rajin seperti Kiku pun pasti pernah merasa malas dikelas dan terus-terusan melihat kearah jam dinding kelas dan melihat berapa menit lagi istirahat atau pulang. Dan ketika terpaksa serius mengikuti pelajaran, istirahat atau pulang merupakan kemerdekaan.

**Brand New Day (by: Demi Lovato & Camp Rock Cast)**

_I wanna sing, I wanna dance, I wanna rock, I wanna play, I wanna show my gifts in everything!_

Disana, mereka bisa bernyanyi, bermain, bercanda, dan melakukan hal-hal lain. Ya, disini bebas. Semua nations disini merdeka.

**Party In The USA (by: Miley Cyrus)**

_Jump in the cab, here I am for the first time. Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign. This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous_

Mereka tidak akan melupakan Study Tour mereka ke Hollywood (A/N: enak di Alfred dong ya -_-). Saat baru sampai disana, melihat tanda Hollywood, foto-foto (baik foto sendiri ataupun foto perkelas), apalagi waktu ketemu artis Hollywood! Siapa sih yang nggak senang?

**About You Now (by: Miranda Cosgrove)**

_Can we bring yesterday back around? Cause I know how I feel about you now_

Waktu baru pertama kali masuk ke kelas B, pasti kita semua kesel. Karena kelasnya rusuh, dan tentunya karena belum familiar. Tetapi, ketika sudah terbiasa, mereka betah disana. Seakan mereka mau mengulang kembali saat-saat awal masuk pertama kali supaya bisa di kelas itu lebih lama lagi.

**All For One (by: High School Musical 2 Cast)**

_Everybody all for one, the real summer has just began! Let's rock and roll and just let go_

Musim panas merupakan hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Bagaimana tidak? 3 bulan tanpa sekolah, bebas jalan-jalan dengan teman-teman, dan bebas dari ulangan!

**Fireworks (by: Katy Perry)**

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed, so you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

Waktu baru datang dan mau masuk kelas, jangan sampai salah pintu. Karena jika membuka pintu yang salah, suasana di dalamnya pasti akan berbeda dari suasana kelas kita. Tidak ada Prussia, America dan Denmark yang rusuh, Japan yang rajin, dan suasana lainnya.

**What The Hell (by: Avril Lavigne)**

_Love, hurts, whether it's right or wrong_

_I can stop 'cause I'm having too much fun_

Cinta, benci, suka, duka, dan berbagai macam perasaan lainnya berbaur menjadi satu dikelas itu. Tapi mereka sudah merasakan terlalu banyak kesenangan. Benar, **TERLALU BANYAK**. Mustahil nagi mereka untuk berhenti begitu saja.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAH KATA KATANYA GARING KRIUK KRIUK KRENYES KRENYES CRUCNHY CRUNCHY (TAT) Nah, maaf kalau abal. Maklum saya author baru. Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE! NO FLAME!<strong>

**PS: maaf kalo ada garis yang hilang atau apalah, dan maaf revienya gak bisa dibales karena ini one-shot. Saya janji akan buat cerita berchapter lebih nanti****  
><strong>


End file.
